Sirius Black Journal First Year
by Tessalina
Summary: I'll be hopefully adding one chapter a day. Basically I'm making up a journal for Sirius Black's first year at Hogwarts. K  Just in case.xD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm just making up this story-characters you can find in Harry Potter are (obviously) not mine. If they aren't in it I'll have made them up for this.;)**

**Chapter 1**

OK, I'm not sure what I'm going to write in here, if anything. Well something anyway as I've already started. Guess what? I'm finally starting at Hogwarts! In a month! I am so happy! Mother sent me to Diagon Alley with Kreacher today to buy my school things. She first gave me a long lecture along the usual lines; don't talk to mixed bloods,don't associate with muggle borns,don't even _look_ at muggles,etc,etc,etc… I had Kreacher get my books after I had been fitted with robes and then gave him the slip and got a wand on my own. I was supposed to get it in some nasty hole in Knockturn Alley but I went to Ollivanders instead for two reasons:

1,Ollivander wands don't have the tendency towards already seeming to "know" dark arts which I definitely don't want, and

2; It'll irritate my family no end but there's nothing they can do about it now that my wand's chosen me.

This decision actually has come out very well for me and this is why: After I had left Kreacher muttering away and getting books and miscellaneous equipment I went straight to Ollivander's wand shop to find several other students getting wands so I waited for my turn outside on a bench. Here, I was joined by another boy apparently also about to start at Hogwarts-he launched into a rant over why first year students aren't allowed to bring broomsticks with them to Hogwarts which led us into quite a lengthy argument over Quidditch teams. In the middle of this he suddenly found that it was his turn to get his wand. Just as he was going in he asked,

"Whats your name?"

"Sirius Black. And yours?"

"I'm James Potter."

He grinned and yelled "see you on the train!" Before going in.

So here I am with a partly packed trunk and an uprooted room, wondering whether it will even be possible to be friends. That Potter boy will almost certainly be sorted into Gryffindor. I can only hope I will be too...

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever to be uploaded so it probably isn't very good. I'll be updating quickly, I hope. I'd really like to know people's opinions…Please R&R!**

**A/N: I'll be putting a chapter for each entry, so this should get longer quickly.:)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:same as in last chapter.

**Chapter 2**

I got up early this morning and spent about an hour randomly reading my new schoolbooks until Kreacher poked his nasty little head into my room and told me that Breakfast had been ready two minutes ago "dear mistress" was becoming impatient for me to go down. This launched my into a flurry of activity as I had not yet put on my shoes or socks which culminated with sliding down the banisters and finally arriving at the door of the dining room as I finished smoothing my hair(the trip down the banisters is quite long as my room is on the third floor and while very fast if done properly it is difficult to stay in the state that mother calls "presentable",). When I managed to escape at last I went straight to my room where I collected my broomstick and a quaffle from the closet and slid down the ivy that climbs the wall near my window to practice Quidditch(rather difficult with no Quidditch pitch and no keeper but possible). I tried to persuade Regulus to come along but he stayed inside with Kreacher. Regulus is weird. He spends ages just giving Kreacher strange orders which Kreacher adoringly executes. Sometime after lunch it started raining which it's still doing. I'm not sure whether to be happy because this will ascertain that the world is not about to transfigure into an enormous brick oven or be unhappy because all the water will make it impossible to do anything outside. I spent the rest of the day reading _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1. _I can't wait to go to Hogwarts! It's just a few more weeks now. Anyway, it's getting late.

**Thank You for reading! Please review!Tess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I'm surprised. I haven't written in this thing for almost a month! Anyway, YES! OCTOBER FIRST! I am in a deathly hurry. Just remembered that I had hidden my books and not packed them, had to go back just I was going downstairs to get my about to go. No time now.

Later: I'm on the Hogwarts express. I sneaked off from Narcissa and Andromeda and tried to find an empty compartment. Where all filled. Finally found one almost empty, there was just a rather tired looking boy looking out the window. Asked if I could come in. He didn't respond. Asked more loudly. He must have been sleeping with his eyes open because he jumped and almost fell off his seat.

"Sure."

Went back to staring out.

"What's your name?"

"Remus Lupin."

"I'm Sirius Black."

He kind of jumped when I said that but kept taring at the country as though he had never before known of it's existence.

"Do you play Quidditch?"

"No."

After a while like that I gave up on having a decent conversation.

Am being bored to death…

Later:

Went exploring the train though it isn't very exciting and bumped into James(the one from Diagon Alley) He stopped pretty quick and we went back to my compartment. Had a long argument over the Chudley Cannons and their current low quality of has discovered a method to wake up Remus. He bounced a chocolate frog onto his head and yelled,

"Werewolf's gonna get you!"

He spun around as though he thought there really was a werewolf in the compartment but he caught the chocolate frog. We finally got him into the conversation, James started complaining that he had just gotten a new broom and how he wished he could bring it to school. Remus told him we'd be having flying lessons anyway. Apparently, however, he, like me already knows how to fly. Train's about to stop, must put on robes and go.


End file.
